


Apple Syrup

by Gandalfgirl579



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Romance, Sleepy Cuddles, wesper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 22:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12397743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gandalfgirl579/pseuds/Gandalfgirl579
Summary: "Throwing my own words back at me,merchling?" It was a term of endearment now, and Jesper's eyes sparkled as he spoke it.





	Apple Syrup

"Come on, little merch." 

Wylan shivered as Jesper's words ruffled through his curls, warm and beckoning.

"Come on, beautiful." That one got a much more noticeable reaction, and Jesper huffed out a laugh.

His lean body blanketing Wylan's on the overstuffed bed, his chest pressed snugly to Wylan's back, Jesper leaned in to brush his lips across the back of Wylan's freckle-dusted shoulder. "You can't run an empire from the bedroom."

Then it was Wylan huffing, glancing over his shoulder with clear-water eyes and saying, "Watch me."

"Throwing my own words back at me, merchling?" It was a term of endearment now, and Jesper's eyes sparkled as he spoke it. He leaned in again, ghosting his mouth along a fading lovebite at the back of Wylan's neck. "You that brave?"

Though he gave a pretty whimper when Jesper's hands slid beneath his chest, fingers gliding over long-healed ribs, Wylan shot back, "I am now."

**Author's Note:**

> I am so nervous about posting this, urgh. First time writing this ship or this fandom! Uurrgghh
> 
> I'm open to criticism, but please be gentle about it!


End file.
